


After All This

by BadGoose



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Kayfabe Compliant, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGoose/pseuds/BadGoose
Summary: Charlotte and Becky's match had  a lot more on the line than just a title.





	1. Chapter 1

Years of experience had taught Charlotte and Becky that every match was unique, this one being no exception.  
  
Becky had been staring a hole through Charlotte during her entire trek down the long entrance ramp. Always one to take her time entering the ring it seemed as if Charlotte’s entrance took far longer than normal. Her steps hesitant and slow. The excitement and warm anticipation her matches normally gave her gone, replaced with an uncomfortable pit in her stomach that only grew with each step. In that moment she would rather have been stepping into a lion’s den than in the ring where she performed nightly.  
  
The steel steps may as well have been a mountain. Each individual step increasing the tension in her body.  
  
Green eyes never strayed away from the brown eyes across the ring during her walk down. The piercing stare from Becky filling her with dread. A part of her hoping against hope that somehow Becky would have come to her senses by now and she would see the old familiar warmth and care from those eyes, however naïve the pipe dream made her seem. If she had known that coming out to stop Carmella from slamming Becky’s head into a chair would lead to this she wondered if she would have run out in the first place. Immediately scolding herself for even thinking that way. Anytime Becky was hit hard, either in the ring or outside, Charlotte cringed internally, wishing that she could have stopped the damage from occurring. It would have been impossible for her not to run out for the save, even if she had known the damage that would occur to their relationship.  
  
The realization made her heartrate spike upwards, a grim understanding dawning on her, while her championship belt being raised up high by the referee in the middle of the ring. Light from above dancing around the belt, making it shine like the prize Charlotte both yearned for and detested.  
  
Forcibly trying to swallow the lump in her throat as JoJo began calling out each of their names. The time when the fight began drawing ever closer, like a storm in the distance that couldn’t be avoided, only withstood.  
  
When the referee asked her if she was ready, Charlotte froze. Unsure of how to answer the question. Was she ready to defend her title? To not fall apart? To physically beat up the woman across the ring who had meant so much to her?  
  
Not more that the title though. The tiny voice that Charlotte hated to hear chirping up and reminding her of the object which had brought their precarious house of cards falling.  
  
The match started with a bang, the bell ringing in tandem with Becky rocketing across the ring, surprising Charlotte with a bull rush that took them both outside. Becky landing on top in the frantic struggle and landing shot after shot to the head, fueled by a passion and fire that Charlotte hadn’t seen from her in quite some time.  
  
Charlotte gathered herself enough to get a foot onto Becky’s hip and forcefully push her away. Quickly sliding away and returning to her feet before Becky recovered.  
  
The blonde wrestler slipped back in the ring, trying to give herself some time away from the motivated Irish woman.  
  
The match continued on, both woman trying to best the other only to find their moves were already scouted out in advance given how well they knew each other. Neither woman gaining a real advantage until a punch from Becky glanced awkwardly off of Charlotte’s shoulder, the telltale crack of a bone unmistakable to everyone close to the ring.  
  
Try as she might to hide the injury Becky couldn’t ignore the pain. Her right hand pulled in close to her body hoping to protect the limb, while she backed away into the opposite corner, putting as much distance as she could between her and Charlotte.  
  
For her part, Charlotte stood in the opposite corner well aware of what had just happened. Willing herself to jump onto the newly exposed weakness just like she would have any other competitor, but finding her feet unwilling to cooperate.  
  
Becky saw the hesitation and frowned, her anger rising from the delayed action. Using her free hand to challengingly beckon the other wrestler over, “This isn’t over Charlotte. Come on!”  
  
Charlotte surged forward at the words, intent on giving Becky what she asked for. Ducking underneath a sloppy left hook and returning with a strong chop directly to the injured hand. The other woman barely remained standing, the turnbuckle pads helping her from crumbling to the ground from the pain.  
  
Backing up Charlotte charged up for a boot into the corner. Her foot landing flush against the still dazed woman’s jaw and causing her to topple forward to the ground.  
  
Seeing the glazed over look in her former best friend’s eyes Charlotte quickly went for a pin, hoping that she could sneak a quick win here without causing any more pain to Becky.  
  
Unfortunately, Becky’s will to survive picked up and she was able to kick out at two, even dazed as she was from the solid kick. A small trickle of blood limping down from her now split lip.  
  
Becky slowly came too, using her uninjured hand to get herself back to her knees when Charlotte came flying from behind to hit her with the Natural Selection. Slamming her face first into the mat and causing the split lip to widen, the trickle of blood suddenly becoming a river.  
  
Charlotte went for the pin once again, only to be disappointed when Becky kicked out at the last moment out of pure instinct. Her body fighting reflexively to stay in the match and keep alive.  
  
The sound of the crowd had faded into the background long ago, leaving Charlotte alone in the ring with Becky. She sat perfectly still, all of her senses focused on Becky as the Irish woman began to slowly crawl towards the ropes. Using her uninjured hand to pull herself tediously slow back to her feet. Charlotte shaking her head in disbelief that Becky continued to get up when it seemed clear she had no chance anymore.  
  
Taking in a deep breath Charlotte steeled herself to do what she needed to win. Standing up and walking over towards where Becky had finally managed to almost pull herself to a standing position again. Using Becky’s concentration on getting back to her feet to surprise her and kick out the back of her knees, sending her plummeting back to the mat having used so much energy to almost get back vertical.  
  
As a last-ditch effort Becky reared one of legs back and thrust her heel upwards barely missing Charlotte’s chin and what would have been a knockout blow, the mere graze a painful reminder of how close that had been to landing.  
  
Not allowing her to get another kick in Charlotte grabbed a hold of Becky’s ankle and dragged her back into the center of the ring. Quickly applying her father’s figure four, before arching into her own figure eight.  
  
The time seemed to stretch on. Unable to really fight against the hold with only one arm, Becky used her free one to scratch at the mat, trying to pull herself close enough to maybe reach the ropes even when they looked so far away.  
  
When Charlotte felt them begin to inch towards the ropes she tried to apply more pressure, hoping to just end this insanity. Wishing she and Becky could be back in their hotel room once again just enjoying each other’s company rather than fighting over a championship.  
  
After what felt like an eternity Becky somehow managed to make it to the ropes, her fingers grasping onto the lifeline. Making Charlotte release the hold, but not before significant damage had been done.  
  
Casually returning to her feet, Charlotte stared down at the still prone and writhing form of her former best friend, and most trusted ally. She would have done anything for Becky, and Becky’s attack had made her realize just how much room she had taken up in Charlotte’s heart. The gaping absence of Becky’s presence making every moment hard to breathe through. The realization that she had been in love with her best friend making every second they were at odds like a dagger to the chest.  
  
She walked over to stand over her former friend taking stock of the wild look in her eyes and they determination that hadn’t diminished even with a broken hand.  
  
It dawned on Charlotte that Becky wouldn’t stay down tonight of her own volition. It would require an army to hold her down and stop her reclaiming the title she craved.  
  
Without a word Charlotte walked away. Making her way through the ropes and hoping off the apron. Becky’s confused gaze following her every move towards the timekeeper’s area.  
  
Charlotte picked up her title and began to stroll up the ramp, the crowd looking on in confused silence before they started to boo her when she hit the ramp.  
  
None of the boos registered to Charlotte who couldn’t justify doing any more damage to Becky. Every cry of pain and injury she gave Becky chipping away at her soul till she felt the only way to avoid a complete breakdown was to get out as quickly as possible. Allowing herself to be counted out and technically lose while still holding onto the belt.  
  
“Don’t you dare leave Charlotte Flair,” Becky’s Irish accent echoing around the arena, somehow having gotten a microphone, “You come back down here and finish this. I won’t let you walk away from this.”  
  
Tears danced in Charlotte’s eyes as she stood still on top of the ramp. The back of her hand wiping away the tears while she restarted her walk. Eventually making it around the wall, blocking her from the crowd and Becky’s sight.  
  
"Damn you Charlie! Come back out here right now,” Becky screamed, her voice hoarse and pain filled. Although it was hard to tell if the pain was simply physical or more emotional, “You don’t get to leave it like this. You don’t get to leave me,” the volume of her voice dropping for the last sentence.  
  
Without a look back Charlotte continued walking. None of the wrestlers she passed daring to comment on the tears that streaked down her cheeks. Becky’s words echoing throughout the arena despite Charlotte’s best effort to ignore them.  
  
“Charlotte! Charlotte! You don’t get to decide when this is over,” the crowd silence compounding with Becky’s until she spoke again, “Please Charlie. Come back,” her voice breaking from the depth of emotions she was fighting off, “I love you so damn much Charlie, just please come back.”  
  
The only response to the admission being an excited murmur buzzing through the crowd. Anticipating the return of the Smackdown Women’s Champion that never came. Leaving Becky alone with her injuries and bruised ego in the center of the ring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to get this out before Smackdown and HIAC. Hope you enjoy the next part and happy ending of this little adventure.

The bright lights beat down onto the ring, shining a spotlight onto the two inhabitants who stood near each other in the center. Both bodies displaying very opposite emotions for their occupants.  
  
The blonde Canadian Renee Young stood calmly with mic in hand, patiently waiting for the announcers to throw to her so she could begin her interview. Her posture calm and professional, perfectly composed amidst the energetic atmosphere that accompanied a live television crowd.  
  
Next to her stood a dejected and bitter Becky Lynch. Her eyes dull, with heavy bags underneath. Orange hair lifeless and uncared for, that when combined with the other signs helped paint a picture of someone who hadn’t slept in some time. Normally stalwart shoulders faltering and slumping downwards. One hand wrapped in a heavy black brace up to the middle of the forearm, the other twitching uncontrollably at her side. Every second it took for Renee to finally begin asking her questions that Becky had no intention of answering felt like drowning. The words she longed to finally speak choking her while she impatiently waited.  
  
Becky flinched as Renee began speaking, her eyes staring a hole into the floor, refusing to look up into the camera that was stationed in the middle of the stands. The words Renee spoke going in one ear and out the other while the Irish wrestler prepared herself for what she was about to do, “Becky I just have to ask what everyone has on their minds. After your match with Charlotte you stated that you—”  
  
Quicker than the blonde interviewer could react, Becky snatched the microphone out of her manicured hands. For the first time since coming out pulling her head up and pinning the other woman with a piercing stare, “No offense Renee, but I don’t care what you or everyone has on their minds,” motioning with her injured hand for her to leave, “So, if you don’t mind getting out of the way I will just go about my business.”  
  
Shocked from Becky’s bold actions, the Canadian slowly backed away. Realizing that staying in the ring was not in the best interest for her future she exited and made her way over towards the announcers table.  
  
With Renee out of the ring Becky paced back and forth, tapping the microphone against her thigh. Stopping on a dime and bringing her uninjured hand upwards, every word measured and nearly emotionless, “I didn’t lose. I want my rematch now. Paige, I know you can hear me back there. Get out here and give me my match.” Ending her short speech by staring up at the entryway in anticipation.  
  
The music that came over the speakers was not that of the General Manager Paige. Rather it was Charlotte’s music that played throughout the arena. The fans conflicted on exactly how to respond to the awkward scenario, some choosing to boo, some cheer, while others stood in the middle just wondering what would happen.  
  
At the unasked-for entrant Becky turned her back on the ramp, shaking her head and speaking over the music, “No, no, no. This isn’t your time. Paige! Get out here or I swear I will come back there and drag you out here.”  
  
The music quickly faded out before Charlotte had even came out onto the ramp, her pace slow while her eyes remained lasered onto the ring. Dressed in a simple white shirt and jeans, unlike her normal more put together appearance for television events. Championship belt hanging limply from her hand, the strap dragging along the ground as she walked.  
  
When the champion was half way down the ramp, a heavily breathing Paige appeared at the top, speaking in between breaths, “Charlotte stop right there. This match is not happening,” the crowd booing loudly simply being ignored by the raven-haired woman, “Becky is still injured, and I won’t allow—”  
  
“Do you think I care what you will allow Paige? I was trying to give you a chance to do the right thing. But if you insist on getting in my way I won’t hesitate to just take that belt off Charlotte’s shoulder.” Becky shot back, blatantly ignoring the blonde who stood still in the middle of the ramp. Not having once taken her eyes off of Becky in the ring since she made her way out.  
  
Paige tried to reason with her, “I’m doing this for your own good Becky. There is no way you could win with that injury tonight.”  
  
“What did you just say to me?” the Irish woman’s voice dropping dangerously low.  
  
“Becky you literally have a brace on.”  
  
Despite the pain from the frantic movement Becky ripped away at the braces fastenings, pulling it off her hand revealing the purple and unnaturally swollen skin underneath, “Would you look at that. No more brace. I guess that must mean I’m fine. So just give me my match.” Emphasizing her final words by throwing the microphone out of the ring and onto the ramp, rolling till it stopped at Charlotte’s feet.  
  
Paige took a second to mull over the situation, “Fine. You want to be an idiot. Be my guest,” turning around to address the back, “Get me a referee out here right now.”  
  
It only took seconds for one of the many referees to come sprinting out down the ramp past Charlotte and into the ring.  
  
Taking her time Charlotte bent down to pick up the microphone that Becky had discarded at her feet, “So that’s it. I don’t get a say in any of this?”  
  
From her place at the top of the ramp Paige spoke up, “Well technically speaking she does have a rematch of her choosing.”  
  
Green eyes remained locked onto Becky, who continued to find anywhere to look that allowed her to not meet Charlotte’s gaze, “All due respect Paige. Please leave. This is between me and Becky.”  
  
“Gladly. I would have rather not got in the middle of this in the first place,” the Smackdown General Manager declared. Making her exit backstage and leaving the two to settle their differences.  
  
Charlotte stood still. Unmoving from her spot on the ramp despite the referee imploring her to enter the ring so the impromptu match could begin. Even Becky had risked a glance in her direction when she refused to enter, promptly looking away when she saw that Charlotte was still staring at her, “So this is how its going to be? You just going to pretend like you didn’t say what said?”  
  
One of the stagehands had thrown a mic in to Becky replacing the one that Charlotte now held, “Just get in here so I can win my title back.”  
  
Charlotte shook her head and entered the ring. Handing here belt over to the ref and bringing the microphone back to her lips after the moment to think, “I don’t want to do it like this.”  
  
Becky took offense to the words, staring back at Charlotte for the first time and not backing down, “Why? Because you think you will win because I’m injured? Hell, you couldn’t finish the job last night with this injury so let me make it a little easier for you Queen,” the Irish woman coming off as unhinged and not all there right now. Green eyes stared at Becky in confusion while she walked towards the corner of the ring and without warning smashed her already injured hand, with a large amount of force, onto the top of the ring post. Her legs giving out underneath her from the intense pain that came from abusing an already broken hand. Tears springing to her eyes that she tightly squeezed back in, teeth grinding against each other from the sharp pain.  
  
On the other side of the ring Charlotte stood shocked, her mouth hanging open for several seconds before she was composed enough to speak, “Do not do that again. I will not sit here and watch you get hurt anymore. Even if it means coming over there and protecting you from yourself.”  
  
A humorless laugh slowly grew in volume. Becky sliding down and turning around to sit with her back resting on the bottom turnbuckle. Injured arm now lying quite useless at her side, the mere act of twitching a finger bringing with it fresh waves of agony, “Don’t pretend like you care now. This is only about the title. Nothing else.”  
  
Charlotte shook her head in defiance, “You want to know what I think?”  
  
The orange haired wrestler scoffed, still cringing in pain while completed the slow process of returning to her feet, “No. But I’m sure you will tell me anyway.”  
  
“I think that you don’t want me to care,” Becky laughed but didn’t interrupt further, “You think that if I don’t care than this will all somehow be easier to deal with. That you can sacrifice everything we have been through together for this title. That holding this title will make everything better.”  
  
“It will,” Becky whispered, Charlotte just barely hearing the unamplified words.  
  
A tear made its way slowly down Charlotte’s cheek as she sadly shook her head, “No… It won’t,” taking a deep breath and looking towards the roof to give herself a moment, “And I can say that with certainty. I used to think that way. You know that. I turned on you and I regret it to this day. Because every second that I was champion I kept on telling myself that the belt was worth it. That one day the hole in my heart that you left would be gone and somehow, I would stop hating myself for being so horrible to you.” Pausing to catch her breath from her passionate words, “I know that title doesn’t magically make everything better because if it did you would be right here at my side.” Charlotte finishing her speech with tears streaming down her face and her voice holding until the near end before wavering heavily.  
  
In the corner Becky was cradling her injured hand and staring down at the canvas, eyes closed tight as if she could somehow will Charlotte’s word away. Several stubborn tears threatening to break free of their prison. She spoke so softly that even feet away, Charlotte had a hard time hearing, “I can’t go back,” her voice cracking with emotion that the blonde itched to soothe away, “I have to get the title. Don’t you see?” Becky pleaded, finally opening her red eyes and meeting glassy green eyes. Allowing the eye contact to continue try to show Charlotte what words couldn’t express.  
  
The microphone dropped with a resounding thud onto the canvas as Charlotte took the bold initiative to cross the space between and wrap her arms around the clearly exhausted woman.  
  
“If I don’t win the title then I ruined the most precious thing in the world for nothing,” Becky’s words depressingly heavy. Her body leaning more and more into Charlotte’s as fatigue and exhaustion finally took its tool.  
  
Charlotte pressed a soft kiss to an orange hair covered temple, “Considering what I’ve done. It would take a little more than a few beating to ruin what we have Bex.”  
  
Heavy as her head felt, Becky lifted up to once again stare into Charlotte’s eyes, “Really?” Hope that she hadn’t actually irrevocably damaged her relationship with Charlotte in her lust for gold shining from her eyes.  
  
A sad half smile made its way across the blonde’s face as she continued to take more of Becky’s weight on as the Irish woman slowly faded from the pain and exhaustion, “I should have said it earlier, but I think I might love you Becky Lynch. You could beat me with a chair until I was bloody, and it couldn’t stop me from loving you. So please, can we skip the match tonight and go back to the hotel?”  
  
It took a second for a tired but mischievous grin to manifest itself on Becky’s mouth, her eyes drooping as she held tightly onto the woman who was keeping her vertical, “Didn’t know you were so easy Charlie. If I had known this was what needed to happen for you to be so bold I would have broken my hand earlier.” Forcing the humor, trying to show Charlotte that she was making an attempt at repairing the damage between them.  
  
Charlotte swallowed hard, her smile a little easier this time around, “You know that’s not what I meant.”  
  
“I know. And just so you know I am getting my rematch,” Becky worriedly spoke. The fact that they were both gunning for the same championship making everything a little more awkward.  
  
“I expect your best, just like you can expect mine. But tonight, I want to make up for lost time.”  
  
“How do you expect to go about that?” Becky teased, using her uninjured hand to help keep herself standing at full height so that she and Charlotte could be eye to eye.  
  
Rather than answer verbally Charlotte leaned forward and planted her lips onto Becky’s own. Basking in the feeling of finally being able to kiss the woman they each had been through so much with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a spur of the moment write last week, but I felt like it deserved a decent ending and hopefully I provided that.
> 
> During the writing I did come up with a fun Charlynch story idea, so look for that to come out sometime soon.
> 
> As always hope you got some entertainment out of this, and if not, I recommend tacos. They usually help.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random story that popped into my head after watching Smackdown. Some good practice as well for writing action during a match. Might make a part two for this to give everyone a happier ending even though this works well as an angsty one-shot.


End file.
